What Color?
by Broken Reveries
Summary: Because the diverse shades of colors on this world can only tell so much of their story.


**_What color?_**

* * *

1\. Amber

* * *

"So tell me about yourself."

"I think it would be polite if you offer yours first, then ask for mine. I'm your first patient?"

The man, messy black hair and black eyes with fancy pressed suit with loose red tie. He made some kind of strangled noise at the back of his throat.

"Okay... I'm Shinya Kogami. 27. Single. I like sleeping in and watch TV. I don't like Gino, who is my colleague. And for the record, you're definitely not my first patient, if you're then I would've quit this job on the first chance I got." And he added, for formality sake. And politeness. "Tsunemori-san."

Said Tsunemori-san nodded curtly and crossed her hand, making her, well, chest, um, bigger. Kogami willed his eyes not too stray too low for his liking. Instead he focused them on hers. The beautiful shade of light brown, yellow-ish. Amber he realized. Just like her tear-drop earrings.

"I'm Tsunemori Akane. 25. Not your concern, though proclamation like that is unneeded. Are you that desperate?" Akane glanced weirdly at the doctor though she was anything but judgmental. He was quite eye catchy with the badass look and aloof demeanor she admitted. Probably famous amongst the female population too. Akane snorted to herself and gave him the once over look. And nice fashion style, Akane supposed. The Armani suit cost quiet a money, no doubt. " I like reading and go shopping. And I don't like stuck up people." She smiled, her eyes twinkling in mischievous manner, like she knew what he was thinking, before adding "Shinya-sensei."

Wait, wait, what? Backtrack backtrack.

I'm Shinya Kogami. 27. Single.

Single.

Shit. Now, she must think of him as an old desperate guy who after 27 years living, still no significant other, because he had weird fetishes.

His neck as well as the tip of his ears reddened. This was embarrassing!

"That's not- it isn't like you think! I-"

Oh god, give him one pretty young woman and he was reduced into this stuttering goo? He groaned inwardly.

_Nice, you dipshit_. He can imagine Gino saying that with his smug face and that annoying bangs. _you call yourself a man, when you can't even properly woo a woman?_

He scribbled something on a piece of paper, already feeling a headache coming, and handed it to her.

"The prescription. Take them twice a day; morning and night. You can take them before or after you eat." His voice seemed automaton and too stiff for his liking.

The woman accepted it wordlessly, their hands brushed and sent electricity to both of them. She folded it in perfect half, edge to edge, and slipped it on her purse.

"Do you fancy a friendly dinner over work? I happen to own a restaurant just around this corner and I'm sure Kagari-san will be overjoyed to have his old friends coming over. Just think of it as a token of gratitude, for seeing my conditions. Not many would. And if the time allowed it, a glass or two of cocktails would be good yeah?"

And before Kogami even finish his rounds at the hospital, he has found himself (involuntarily, since her question just screamed no for answer. But it's not like Kogami mind either) a date.

He swore it was her beautiful amber eyes that (later on) always renders him into a stuttering piece of goo.

She just laughed at that.

* * *

2\. Blue

* * *

He like to watch her. Because She- just Akane, an orphan, a no one- had managed to do what previous Alice failed- caught his attention. She (just Akane, an orphan, a no one) was a strong-willed person and she has a pure heart that even the wretched mad hatter had fallen hard for this small bowl-cropped hair.

Pure heart. He doesn't have it. Nor will ever have it. The Cheshire wasn't created for pure heart- it's created for something dark. Something twisted.

Evil. Yes, evil he is. Cheshire smiled widely. Time to introduce him to the innocent queen of this game.

(Let's dance in this sinful sweet melody!)

"Cheshire..." Little Alice tested the word on her tongue. It rolled and rolled and rolled like a sphere made of glass sliding in a frictionless ground. Addictive. Beautiful. Cadaverous. Dangerous and so on so forth. Oh, she could list all the adjectives that defines him but then, words alone cannot simply describe him.

An enigma. She told herself.

"Cheshire. What a beautiful name. It suits you. Beautiful beings have to have beautiful names." She said, enraptured by the Cheshire's mismatched eyes. Clear blue, like the calm ocean but strong, full of passion.

Like a maelstrom.

"Kamui. That's my real name."

Little Akane smiled, and clasped her hands behind her back and beamed.

"I hope we could be best friend, Kamui-kun!"

0.0

No, no. this couldn't be happening. It couldn't happen. It's not destined.

_They_ were not destined.

Kamui tucked a few loose honey brown hair fair from the woman's sleeping face. It was his first time to be at such close proximity with another human. And it feels warm and comfortable. The kind when you sit under the tree on spring, enjoying the sunlight and the wind and everything that lies between _them. _

"Oh my, what a sight it is." A new voice piped in. Kamui glared at the intruder.

"Keep your ugly voice down, hatter, or you'll wake Alice up!" Cheshire hissed , as he cradled little Alice closer. She didn't even stir.

"What are you talking about? I'm as quiet as the wind!" Hatter boasted while plopping down. His pure black eyes never leaving the sleeping figure.

Kamui snorted, "You mean fart?"

For the first time, Hatter didn't reply to the sarcasm. Silence engulfed them and something worrying stirred on the air. Like the resounding howl of war.

"You have to bring her back, to her real world. She's not supposed to be here, it's-"

"What do you want, _Shinya_?" Kamui sneered at the name. He didn't want to get involved with the infamous Mad Hatter, especially if Akane-

"Listen, I'm telling this as your friend and Akane's friend. The queen will have her head, for the innocent sleeping figure is the murderer of The Knave of Hearts. She's a fugitive!" Kogami looked at Akane (sweet, loving and care-free girl. who would have thought?)

What a beautiful blue dress she wears.

If only there's some red in it. It would be ethereal. Just like _that_ bloody night.

"it's you choice. Either you return her" Hatter got up, dusting himself and twirled the hat on his head and mock-saluted the stone-faced chashire.

"or you kill her. Your choice." And then he smiled, as if sensing the sudden burst of rage on his comrade's eyes and disappeared.

Oh, this will surely be fun.

* * *

Word count: 1.125

disclaimer : Psychopass is not mine, sadly. If i did then Kamui wouldn't have died

A/N : Tell me what you think? Both praise and flames will be accepted.

ja,

BRev


End file.
